Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs
Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs '''is a UK VHS. This was Distributed by Walt Disney Home Video. Plot SNOW WHITE & The SEVEN DWARFS - A Walt Disney Classic! - SPECIAL COLLECTORS EDITION + Extra Footage on the VIDEO: "The Making of SNOW WHITE!" Featurette (BOOKLET NOT INCLUDED). No film in history has captured the world's imagination like Walt Disney's first full-length animation feature. Regarded as a milestone in film making, generations have been enchanted by its delightful charm and breathtaking beauty. "Once Upon A Time"... so begins the fairy tale of Snow White, the beautiful princess whose life is threatened by the jealous Queen. Snow White finds safe haven with seven of the most lovable characters ever created: Doc, Happy, Grumpy, Sleepy, Sneezy, Bashful and Dopey... until a mysterious old woman arrives with a poisoned apple, leading to the ultimate storybook ending. Live happily ever after with the bountiful humour, unforgettable music and pure joy of Snow White and The Seven Dwarfs... the first and fairest of them all! Notes * '''Voices: Adriana Caselotti as Snow White, Lucille La Verne as Evil Queen Grimhilde / Witch, Harry Stockwell as The Prince, Roy Atwell as Doc, Pinto Colvig as Grumpy and Sleepy, Otis Harlan as Happy, Scotty Mattraw as Bashful, Billy Gilbert as Sneezy, Eddie Collins as Dopey, Moroni Olsen as The Magic Mirror, and Staurt Buchanan as Humbert the Huntsman * Release Date: 27th October 1994 * Distributed by Walt Disney Home Video Opening Previews (UK) # Blue Warning screen # Video Piracy Warning # Closed Captions screens # Now Showing at a Cinema Near You # The Lion King trailer # Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video # The Aristocats trailer # Also Available from Walt Disney Home Video # Walt Disney Classics 1994 trailer # Disneyland Paris Late 1994 UK trailer # Stay Tuned # Walt Disney Home Video logo # Walt Disney Pictures logo # Start of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) Closing Previews (UK) # End of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (1937) # The End A Walt Disney Production # with credits # Walt Disney Pictures logo silent # The Making of Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs info # Walt Disney Home Video logo # The Making of Walt Disney Classic - Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs documentary including - Music in your Soup - The Song left out from the final finished film # Coming Soon from Walt Disney Home Video # Disney Christmas 1994 trailer # Also Available from Walt Disney Home Video # Bambi trailer # Also Available from Walt Disney Home Video (again) # Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey trailer # Jim Henson Video logo # The Muppets Collection trailer # Look Out for Future Releases from Walt Disney Home Video Gallery Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (UK VHS 1994) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine swuk97vhs4.jpg|Cassette Category:UK VHS Releases Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs Category:Walt Disney Home Video Category:1994 Category:Disney Videos